<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 24 - 80s by CasGetYourShotgun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355609">Day 24 - 80s</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun'>CasGetYourShotgun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1Day1Newmann [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(mako and raleigh are also here but not named), 1day1newmann, Arkham's Razor AU, Gen, Karaoke, M/M, Team Bonding, Three-Sentence Ficlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Hansen do karaoke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1Day1Newmann [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 24 - 80s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newton Geiszler cannot sing, and neither can Madison Russell, but that fact has not deterred either of them from a truly horrific karaoke performance of <em>Back To The 80s; </em>not only is the experience painful for Hermann's ears, but it's not the done thing to clamp your hands over your ears when your boyfriend is trying to sing. But Hansen seems pleased to see that the team's mythologist has interests outside of her research, and none of the party can begrudge any of the others any moment of happiness, with the world in the state that is.</p><p>Even if that happiness comes in the form of screeching a terrible song that nobody involved seems to have any connection to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>